1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating orthostatic hypotension or postural tachycardia syndrome. For example, this document relates to methods and materials involved in using a composition containing 3,4-diaminopyridine, 4-aminopyridine, or both to treat patients with orthostatic hypotension, postural tachycardia syndrome, or both orthostatic hypotension and postural tachycardia syndrome.
2. Background Information
Orthostatic hypotension is a disabling condition characterized by inability to maintain adequate blood pressure (BP) in the upright position resulting in lightheadedness and syncope. It occurs frequently in central (multiple system atrophy) and peripheral (autonomic neuropathies, pure autonomic failure) autonomic disorders and is associated with troublesome supine hypertension. The postural tachycardia syndrome (POTS) is also a heterogenous condition characterized by symptomatic excessive orthostatic tachycardia. Treatment options for both disorders are limited and often associated with intolerable side effects including aggravation of supine hypertension.